The Last Apprentice
by FAllEnOlyMpiaN92
Summary: After witnessing the defeat of his Empire, Lord Sidious now has new plans to take up one last apprentice. This one will not only take his place as a Sith Lord but also his place as Emporer. Naruto now given the opportunity accepts and will forever be remembered as the Harbinger of the Sith. Sith Naruto. Remake is posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everybody this is FAllEnOlyMpiaN92 here and I'm to finally being able to present to you The Last Apprentice! This was a work of mine that I've been trying to get around in doing it, but now it's here. This is my first fanfic and I will accept any type of constructive criticism to help me make this and my future stories better.**

 **This is a crossover and so I'm going to let you know right off the bat that there is going to be some OOC in this story, because there will be no way certian characters will be the same as before.**

 **I would also like to point out that this first chapter is kind of like a prologue in a way, but not so much that I decided to actually go with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or StarWars! They belong to their respected owners. This is purely just a fanfic and I claim ownership of any OCs that appear and the storyline. Everything else belongs to either Masashi Kishimoto or Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Apprentice

The war had ended with the destruction of the second Death Star. The Emporer had been killed and the Galactic Empire was defeated. There was once again peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy.

However, this victory was not the victory that the rebels had thought they obtained. Aboard the Imperial Star destroyer Nazaro, the Emporer watched as the rebels destroyed his perfect distraction.

The Emporer had a vision before he planned on arriving to the Death Star that showed him his death and caused him to send a clone and observe from a far. Now he waited in the outer rim with his small fleet as they decided the next move.

" To think all that hard work was for nothing." Sidious stated. " Then again this was a perfect opportunity for me to finally start my other plans." He had been reflecting on this experience in his private quarters for a while now as he awaited word from the bridge.

One of his captains had just arrived from the bridge and waited for the dark lord to speak first. " Are the other heads already on board?" He asked.

" Yes, my lord. They are awaiting you in the Briefing Room." The captain answered.

" Good, then it's time to decide our next move." Sidious stated as the captain escorted him towards the Briefing Room.

The time it took wasn't long as they quickly arrived into the briefing room where all of Sidious's heads of state were assembled. There were five ship captains, the current army command, the ISB General, the tactical co-ordinator, and the fleets admiral. These nine men were his only source stability that he was guaranteed at the moment and he knew that they were extreamly valuable to him at this moment.

They all stood at attention as the former Emporer made his way to the center seat. The captain that had escorted him took his seat over with the other captians and allowed the admiral and the army commander to sit next to him.

Once everyone had taken there seat the meeting began. " Gentlemen, it seems as though my vision has came to fruition, and now our mighty empire has fallen." Sidious began. " so now we must plan our next move with this in mind."

" My Lord, perhaps we should meet up with the other fleets and begin from there." Captain Midus suggested.

" And risk the Emporer being discovered!" The ISB General Adendoni Honchi blurted out in response.

" It would help with escorting his majesty with greater ease and not to mention we can then begin to plan for our next counter-offensive against the rebels." Midus replied.

Adendoni was about say something else before the Emporer brought his hand up to silence them. " As beneficial as joing with the other fleets sounds, I'm afraid that they will soon share the same fate as those that were gathered at the Death Star soon enough." Sidious stated. " However, we can't stay out here in the outer rim for to long, not with the limited supplies that we currently have."

" Perhaps we can hold off on some back-dropped world out here in the rim. No one will be looking for us here and there are plenty of known worlds around for us to hide on." The Tactical Co-ordinator Rolam Litmar suggested as he showed them the display of the Galaxy along with their current location.

" That's another thing, these are known worlds and they will be searched eventually." Captain Harvoc mentioned as he adjusted himself to sit up straight.

" Perhaps a desolate moon or large asteroid would be better to hide on." Captain Kraine retorted. Soon enough everything began to lead into arguments over different plans and actions.

The meeting was going no where and they were still debating over what course of action would be best for them. Sidious wasn't enjoying it at all, in fact he was hoping that with the amount of time they've spent arguing that they would have selected a plan and started it already.

Watching as the others continued their squabble Sidious took notice of how Captain Barca was currently messing with the computer. Curiousity got the better of him as he figured he was blantly disregarding this meeting, much as how he himself felt like doing. Although this was unexceptable behaviour and Sidious was going to make it known now.

" Captian Barca, does this meeting bore you so much that you are willing to slack off in front of me?" Sidious spoke aloud causing everyone to quiet with haste and said person to look up at the former Emporer.

" No your lordship, I was going through some of the old galactic records trying to find a specific document." Captian Barca answered honestly and respectfully.

" Now why would you be looking up some old document when you should be helping us decide on a plan here!" Adendoni remarked only to be silenced by the Emporer with the raising of his hand.

" Explain your reason Captian, and for your sake it had better be good." Sidious warned.

" Yes, thank you my Lord." Captian Barca thanked as he changed the holographic image of the Galaxy to the outer rim. " About twelve years ago one of our scouting units got lost in the uncharted space, and during that time they stumbled across a system with a garden world."

" Preposterous, no such report was ever mentioned about a new system!" Kraine objected. " If it was found then there would have been more searches undertaken to mark it on the maps!"

" Ah, but that's just it, they ruled it as to dangerous to inhabit." Barca answered.

" Why was it considered to dangerous?" Midus asked.

" Well from what the pilots explained the world's natives are very different than any race seen around the Galaxy." Barca explained. " They stated that upon landing on the planet a massive war was occurring between the different nations, and what they observed disturbed them."

" What they weren't use to seeing blood and guts? They were probably primitives using nothing but sticks and stones." Kraine chuckled.

" The scouts said that the people didn't fight like regular primitives, but rather beings of power." Barca stated. " they seemed to have been able to fight with some type of magical power, because they were using the elements to fight each other."

Most of the people couldn't help but chuckle at they were hearing. " The boy has lost it hasn't he! Believing in such nonsense!" Adendoni laughed.

" Well considering that one of the scouts is in this room right now I believe that you should watch what you say." Barca stated as looked over towards Admiral Laster. " And I do believe that someone else in this room accompanied him as well if I'm correct."

Admiral Laster let out a sigh as he looked over towards Commander Vash. " I'm curious as to how you learned this information Captian, especially since it was decided to be kept off the record for a reason."

" That world is by far no sanctuary for us. It is completely dangerous and we would not take the Emporer to said place." Command Vash added.

" Wait a minute your telling us that this place is real? And it was determined to stay off the record, but why?" Captain Harvoc asked.

" It is as Captian Barca stated, the populace are to dangerous and there are things on that world that have caused great catastrophes." Commander Vash answered.

" So, from what I'm understanding the populace are dangerous because they have a type of power that can destroy?" Sidious asked.

" Yes, my Lord." Admiral Laster confirmed.

Sidious was quiet for about a minute as he began to put his thoughts together and formed a plan himself. Snickering, he deviced a new plan and one that he rather liked. " Do you still know the coordinates?" He asked the admiral.

" My Lord please, we mustn't go there. I don't mean to oppose but your safety must come first." Admiral Laster begged Sidious.

" There is no need for that I will be fine, but since this world is uncharted and there is inhabitants then we can stay there and begin my own plan." Sidious stated. " Now do you know the coordinates or not?"

The Admiral looked towards the Commander and both sighed as he typed in the coordinates of the unmarked system. The location on the star-map was displayed as a tiny speck of light indicating a sun was shown at the edge of the Galaxy.

From here everything began to move forward as the fleet rallied the coordinates to each ship as they prepared to jump to light speed. From the bridge of the Nazaro the admiral awaited confirmation from rest of the fleet.

The fleet consisting of five Imperial ll-class star destroyers and containing a force of over 185,000 strong was awaiting the command. Once all ships hailed the confirmation the fleet made the jump to light speed.

* * *

 **-Location: Uncharted System-**

The had now arrived at the uncharted system. It had been a a couple hour jump through hyperspace but now they had arrived at their destination. Sidious was at the bridge looking at the backwater world that was there destination.

" My Lord all ships are reading in and have gathered up with us. The fleet is all accounted for." The Adrmiral explained.

" Very good. Have the scouting units send out a few buzz droids, so that I can see for myself what this world is like." Sidious ordered.

" It will be done my Lord." Admiral bowed as he ordered the officer towards his right to make it happen.

The deployment of the buzz droids was quick and orderly as the many droids delve towards the planet. Once the pods had landed they began surveying quickly and sent back all feeds back to the fleet.

Sidious watched carefully as he saw inhabitants displaying their power as they fought across the contenient. He saw the differences in their architecture, culture, and their military forces.

One buzz droid had even caught a glimpse of a man conjuring up a massive beast out of no where. This made Sidious grin as he couldn't wait to begin his new plans. " Admiral until you find an appropriate landing zone don't bother landing the fleet." Sidious ordered as he turned and left the bridge.

" My Lord are you not going to stay on the bridge until then?" The Admiral asked.

" No, instead I will be going down there myself and have a look around." Sidious stated. " I will be taking Red Company with me."

" Y-Yes, my Lord." The admiral replied hesitantly.

Lord Sidious, now on a Lamba-class T4a shuttle, was on his way down to the surface of the planet with a squadron of TIE fighters escorting him. The ride down was around five minutes before they saw the ground, which was a heavily wooded land which nearly reminded him of Endor.

Once a suitable landing zone was found the group landed. As soon as the atmosphere was safe enough to breath the shuttle doors opened up and the troops quickly setup a perimeter around the area. The TIE fighter squadron was now on standby until they were needed again.

Sidious made his way outside the shuttle and the Company Comander made his way towards him. " My Lord, there is a settlement about two clicks East of here." He stated.

" Very good commander, now wait here until you hear from me." Sidious ordered as he made his way East.

Having a translator in his ear the Emporer found that the dialect was a bit different than what he was use to, but nonetheless he was able to pull it off before he arrived at the settlement, or rather a city to be more precise.

The first thing he noticed before anything else was the large wall that was built around it. Upon arriving he learned that he was in a place called Konohagakure, or the village hidden in the leaves. To him it seemed weird because of the fact that the city or village now wasn't that well hidden.

As he walked through the streets he was surprised to see that there was hardly any technology around except for some bare minimum. ' It seems that there more primitive than I first thought.' Sidious thought as he continued onward.

There seemed to be a festival of sorts and the people were being merry. From what he gathered it was a festival that celebrated the sacrifice of one of their leaders that had fought a terrible beast.

Moving around some more he eventually heard a faint sound. It was quiet at first before it became more clear. It was screaming, but with the sound of the festival going on it was easy to miss it. Deciding to see for himself what was going on, he made his way in the direction they were coming from.

Walking down the streets he noticed how different the areas were becoming and figured he was walking into the poorer section of the village. Although he was caught off guard when he turned a corner and noticed a building on fire and a bunch of drunks cheering. He then heard the screaming again, but it was still further away so he left the area where the drunks were celebrating.

Eventually he turned onto a street and he was able to see a crowd in one of the alleyways and the apparent source of the screaming. He couldn't quite see what was going on, but apparently he was noticed.

" Hey...your new...how about helping us with some...needed justice?" The man, obviously drunk, asked.

Sidious was a bit confused in what he meant, but then he sensed something coming from the alley. " And just what type of justice are you claiming?" He asked.

The drunken man just chuckled, " Why sweet, sweet revenge...for those that...were killed six...years ago." The man then turned and faced the others. " Hey guys move over...and let the new guy...have some fun!"

The men began to move away so that Sidious could get a closer look at what these men were claiming their 'justice' on. What he saw did surprise him much more than he thought.

Before him was a small boy that was probably around six years old. He had blonde spiky hair, and whisker like marks on his face. His clothes were cut and he was bleeding pretty badly, but for some reason his wounds seemed to be healing themselves a little faster than normal.

It was then that Sidious felt an overwhelming hatred radiating from the boy. Not only that but the air around him was menacing and held hints of destructive power behind it. This was something of the Dark Side and it was coming from the boy.

Sidious let out a dark and terrible snicker. This boy that was currently laying before him was being influenced by the Dark Side it seemed, and this made Sidious excited. He hadn't thought of obtaining a new apprentice so soon, but he couldn't let this oppertunity go by.

" Hey, why are you snickering?" One of the more sober men asked.

" I think he's happy...as we...are to...beat the _demon_." The man from before laughed getting the others to as well. Sidious though just stood there paying them no mind.

" In all my years I have never sensed such dark power from anyone, especially at such a young age." Sidious began. " He will make a fine apprentice."

The crowd behind him was beginning to feel antsy as they wanted to know what he was doing. " Hey, why aren't you beating him? Don't tell us your a-" one of the men asked before sudden pressure around his neck began to make him choke. All of the others around him soon felt the same pressure causing them to choke.

" You are all a bunch of fools! To think that you people were beating this child because of his dark power." Sidious started as he went and picked up the child before turning towards the crowd. " but I suppose I must thank you because now he can go down the path of the Dark Side much easier."

As he made his way out of the alleyway Lord Sidious ensured that these fools would never speak of what had happened here. Each one of them had been choked to death by him through the force, and then tossed away into the darken alley.

Sidious observed the boy's condition as he held him in his arms. He was rather short for someone his age and terribly malnurioushed. Of course a trip in the bacta tank and some regular meals would fix those problems.

" To think they've nearly killed someone who could have been essentially one of their strongest warriors one day. Oh well, one man's gain is another's suffering." Sidious chuckled. " I should probably alert Red Commander that I might need to be picked up, especially if your going to keep following me."

Sidious turned around and was faced with five masked men, who he could tell by using the force that they were very different from the fools in alley. " It'd be best for you if you drop the boy and leave." The one in the middle with the Ox mask warned.

" Now why would I drop an injured child on his head for? Seems like more cruelty on your part than what think of mine." Sidious replied.

" We're warning you leave the boy or you will die!" The Ox masked stated again as each one of them grabbed the hilt of their swords.

" Are you really threatening me with such primitive means?" Sidious asked in a serious tone, as the five masked warriors launched themselves towards him. " So you are."

Sidious quickly pulled out his lightsaber and with a few swings he had dealt with the masked men who foolishly charged at him. " What a shame, you could have been perfect training dummies for my new apprentice here, oh well there's always you."

In front of Sidious was twenty more of them and in the middle was a man who was much older than he was. " So I take it your someone of importance here?" Sidious asked.

" That is none of your concern! You will leave Naruto here in the village or I will personally kill you!" Sarutobi exclaimed. Sidious took note of his apprentice's name, but also how this old man referred to him as such unlike the others.

" And why would leave him here to suffer? It seems that most of the populace here dosen't seem to appreciate him, but rather they seem to despise him." Sidious countered.

Sarutobi was caught off-guard by the statement because he knew that it was true, but... " You will not take him away from his home!" Sarutobi yelled at him.

Sidious had already sent off the emergency signal to Red Company and has been broadcasting the events to them since the first group showed up. So all he had to do was stall until then. " You say that this place is his home, which is true it is. However, I bet that he hates here deep down inside, that I'm sure off." Sidious stated. " If not for the fact that he gets beat up, then perhaps the way he suffers here after all his house was burned down and he looks like a skeleton."

Although it was a long shot if that building was his home or not didn't matter because most of what he said he guaranteed was true. He could see it on the old fool's face to, the face that is plastered with guilt and shame.

" And what exactly do you plan on doing with him? Are you after the Fox?!" Sarutobi demanded. Sidious didn't know what he meant by fox, but he ignored it and noticed the device that was glowing in his left hand, which wasn't seen thanks to Naruto.

Sidious smirked before let out a dark laugh. " This child will become my apprentice, no he will become more than that my legacy! He will lead my Empire after my life has ended and continue to bring terror upon all those that would oppose him!" Sidious answered shocking Sarutobi. " I have sensed his anger, his hatred oh yes he will become one of the greatest Sith Lords the Galaxy has ever seen!"

They didn't understand what he was saying, but that didn't stop them from feeling concerned. Either because the man in front of them was crazy or because he was telling the truth. Sarutobi was hoping on the first one to be true than the latter.

Not knowing what to do Sarutobi decided to deal with issue than and there. He signalled the Anbu around him, who were now preparing to strike Sidious down. " Well then, it looks like this will be dealt with the hard way." Sidious sighed as he used the force to sense the area around him.

" Take him down now!" Sarutobi ordered as the Andu charged foreword.

Sidious just smirked as he heard the familiar sound of a clip being inserted into a gun. " Red Commander you have permission to fire." Sidious stated confusing Sarutobi, it was only until he noticed a glimmer in the treeline behind Sidious.

" All units open fire!" Red Commander yelled before rounds after rounds were fired at the Anbu that were charging towards Sidious.

Most of them dropped dead within the first few seconds of the firefight. Those that lasted longer tried to evade, but they to eventually fell either dead or wounded. As more Anbu fell the closer Red Company advanced towards Sidious and Naruto.

" My Lord we have your shuttle waiting for back at the LZ, I think it's time to return to the fleet." Rec Commander suggested.

" I agree, however that one dosen't seem to get a hint." Sidious said as Sarutobi tried hitting him with his Ennma staff. The only thing that came out of it was being pushed by an invisible force.

" What just happened?" Sarutobi asked out loud.

" That my foolish friend is called the Force. Commander take me back to the shuttle my apprentice is in need of intensive care." Sidious explained.

As they were leaving Sarutobi once again tried to get Naruto back but this time Lord Sidious unleashed his force lightning on him. " You annoying little fly, know your place!" Sidious yelled as he sent Sarutobi flying into the village wall. " Now then let's get off this planet."

Red Company and the Emporer returned to shuttle and made their way back to the fleet. Upon arriving at the Nazaro Sidious handed Naruto off to the medical droids, while he went to discuss with his heads again. All the while Naruto was in for a surprise.

* * *

 **-6 hours later-**

Naruto had been having a rather weird dream so far. He was currently in some type of tube with a weird thing made out of metal looking at him the whole time. It was then that he felt a strange shock as the liquid he was in drained away.

He felt weaker than normal at first, but then he was walking with ease and feeling good to. " I haven't felt this good in a while." Naruto said to himself as he stretched. He was in some new clothes that were left by the weird metal thing that took him out of the tube.

At the same time he was enjoying some fresh food that was given to him by a different metal being. " Are you enjoying your stay on my ship so far?" A new voice asked from Natuto's left.

" I'm on a ship? What's that?" Naruto asked.

" Well I can see how well your village truly treated now besides the physical dilemma." Sidious stated.

" Wait I'm no longer in village?" Naruto hesitantly asked. Sidious confirmed it by showing Naruto the window that held his home world in view.

" No Naruto, in fact your not even on your own planet, although to put it simply you are free of that village from now on." Sidious stated.

Naruto was taking it in slowly as he realised what was going on. " So I'm never going to see the Ichiraku's or jiji again?" He asked innocently.

" Well that depends on how quickly you can complete your training." Sidious stated.

" What training?" Naruto asked rather surprised that there was going to be some type of training.

" Why your training in the Dark Side of course, that is why you are here, to become my apprentice." Sidious explained.

" Why me there are a lot of other kids that are better than me." Naruto asked as he lowered his head.

" That may be true but you are gifted with a rather unique power if I do say myself, and for some reason it has drawn the powers of the Dark Side to you, which makes you stronger than all the rest." Sidious explained.

" Who are you and how do you know this?"

" My name is Darth Sidious, and I know about you because I can sense it through the Force."

" The Force?" Naruto asked. Sidious then used the force to make Naruto's fork float in the air towards him.

" Yes the Force, it is something that must explained to, but since you are still young there is plenty of time to get back to it." Sidious explained as he placed it back down where it originally was.

" Are you a Shinobi?"

" No I am a Sith Lord. The only one left at the current moment and I want you to be my apprentice."

" Does being a Sith mean that I will be strong?"

" Yes, one of the strongest in the Galaxy, that I am sure of."

Naruto was thinking it over and Sidious let him already knowing what the outcome would be. As soon as Naruto's head looked back up at him and Sidious got a look at his eyes, he knew what the boy was about to say.

That look was the same look that Darth Maul and Count Dooku had when they were offered the same deal. He would say that Vader was the same but his was rather messy already and he didn't want to mention said person for a while right now.

Naruto with determination had decided his answer. He said without a moments hesitation, " I accept," forever sealing his fate on the path of the Dark Side.

* * *

 **And that's all that I have at the moment. I do apologise if the ending seemed a little rushed but seeing how this chapter was pretty much going to be like this I figured it would be alright.**

 **Now let me clarify real quick as to the different reasons things were said or phrased in this chapter. With Darth Sidious his men still refer to him as the Emporer even though the Galactic Empire had been shattered by the Rebel Alliance. If at anytime I change the way his name is written it is either due to who he is with or if I feel that say his title of 'Lord/Darth' is necessary in text.**

 **When Naruto first sees the medical droids he obviously won't understand what they are so when it was just him I had the text going along with how he viewed them, that is why he calls them weird names.**

 **Another thing I want to mention I will be doing a poll later on concerning Naruto's Sith title. This means you guys can help me decide on what Naruto will eventually be called.**

 **As for the couple that will come later just don't expect a NaruHina fanfic because I see way to many of those these days, and I'm not a hater I just feel that the community needs some variety is all.**

 **Anyways catch you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there everybody! Sorry its been a while since I posted and updated the story I've been busy with college and if you read my profile you would know that currently college will interfere with the posting and updating with this story so for that I apologize and hope you understand. So first off I would like to start off with just wow. I never expected for this to gain such a large amount of people so quickly especially since this is my first fic, so for that I have to say thank each and every single one of you!**

 **Next up I want to let you guys know that I plan to show you Naruto's development into the Harbinger of the Sith that I promised you by end of this fic and continue it in the second part which will pick up after this one especially since I wanted to do a trilogy just like how the movies do it. Now speaking of the movies I saw and loved episode 7, even though it had some problems but I will say that it really gave me some ideas so for one thing that I will let you know right now is that this story, as in the Trilogy, will meet up with some stuff from Episode 7, but that is all your getting out of me for the moment.**

 **As for some things that will happen in this series like if I'll incorporate some aspects of the previous canon, I will inform you that I am reviewing some of the content as to see which parts I want to incorporate into it and real quick expect a bounty hunter to show up in the future.**

 **Now then I will warn you real quick that there is slight bashing in this but it's only because of a certain character that I have implemented, and there will be hardly any bashing in this story if not none after this chapter, unless it is appropriate with certain characters that I feel is necessary in certain situations.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's within this work, everything else minus the story belongs to their proper owners such as Jump, Vizmedia, Masashi Kishimoto, and Disney. I only support the official release of these works!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Assignments

Six years have passed since Naruto began learning under Sidious, and in those six years Naruto had begun growing into a powerful new apprentice. With the help of his teacher Naruto learned many valuable skills that would help him when his master finally dies and leaves him the empire to run. These skills pertained to political diplomacy, military commanding, and lastly the overall faith in the dark side. Well for the most part he was still learning more material, as well as refining some of those skills still this moment. However, young Naruto was still a force to be wrecking with, and many of the small fleet had seen it first hand.

Their current location was an abandoned island that once held Naruto's former clan before it was destroyed in the Second Shinobi World War. Although this location became ideal not long ago there was a problem with what was there. A rouge shinobi who held ties with the Uzumaki clan had refused admittance to the island and had summoned a large creature that started to kill of the men that were there. It was the new apprentice who had killed the man as well as the beast and proved why he was chosen to be the newest apprentice. With his training still continuing his power was still growing and Sidious couldn't help but snicker at his luck at finding such a powerful new apprentice.

Currently him and Naruto were in the command center of the Nazaro which was landed a little further away from the remains of the destroyed village. They were not alone though as the rest of Sidious's staff were also there and they knew best not to antagonize the boy as they were not to keen on displeasing their emperor as well as dying. Naruto was remaining quite during the meeting as he was taught and analyzed each and every piece of detail that was being mentioned as though he would need to know on the spot.

"And all of the supplies are accounted for and are being held in the temporary storage zones that we've allocated on the island." Captain Regger informed as he finished reading of the current status reports off his datapad.

"The new security measures are almost completed and they should be up and functional in about two more days." ISB General Adendoni added to the list.

"Good, soon the island will be ready for the base's construction and then gentlemen we will be ready to commence further plans." Sidious commented with satisfaction. This had been some of the best news he has heard in a while, especially since the difficulties in finding an adequate location to much longer.

"And unlike the last location we wont have to worry about anyone noticing us while we are still building the base my Lord." Admiral Laster stated.

"That last location wasn't very pleasant espeicially since we were forced to leave due to unexpected volcanic activity, and not to mention the natives there were rather unpleasant and had to be dealt with."T.C-O Rolam added to the previous statement.

"Well gentlemen unlike last time we should be more than good with this location considering hardly anyone would dare come to this place." Sidious threw in making all the other men agree, because he was right after all. "Now then, I believe that Captain Barca has some interesting information for us to see."

"Yes your Lord-ship, I have information on a group of people that could help us in building the base as well as supplying us with some much needed resources." Captain Barca began as he began programming the holo-computer to show the images of the group of people that had the information on.

"First up is the Master Carpenter from Konoha known as Kanna. He is the son of a carpenter, who was the master carpenter thirty years prior and has since then been one the most renowned carpenter in all of The Land of Fire. He is very supportive and loyal to the village of his origin and that can be his weak-point if it were to be exploited." Captain Barca read off allowing for the men in the room to take note of the last bit of details before moving on.

"Next up we have the Master Bridge Builder Tazuna of the Land of Wave. Currently his home country is in dire straights due to a tyrant taking control of its economy and has been trying to finish the bridge that would help connect his country with the rest of the Elemental Nations. He currently only has two family members alive that are documented in the local archives that were accessible." Barca explained.

"Next up we have a man named Raiga Kurosuki who currently controls the Katabami Gold Mine and a former member of a group of skilled swordsman known as the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist before defecting from the Kirigakure. Now because he is in control of the town people are leaving and this would be a great opportunity to gain the town and the gold that town can produce." Barca finished.

"So currently we have two candidates for construction work and a way to obtain gold, is that all?" Commander Vash asked.

"At the current moment that is all that our spies have sent us, however, there is a chance that there is still more candidates that will be sent over this way." Captain Barca stated as he set his datapad back down and took his seat.

"So three different ways to start off then, hmm, interesting." Sidious started before he began to go deep into thought. He then looked over at his young apprentice and a thought began to emerge. " Now what do you think my young apprentice?" All the men in the room instantly set their eyes on the twelve year old that stood next to the Emperor awaiting for his response wondering if he would choose the correct choice.

"From what I understand it will take a large amount of income to not only supply the army but also to build the base here on Uzushiogakure, so looking at it from that point of view it would appear that the mine would be ideal, however, it would not be for the best to start off with." Naruto began getting looks of approval in the eyes of the men of the room. "The Land of Waves ,however, would be ideal because we would gain the bridge builder as well as all the money that was horded by the tryrant."

"That would be a fine choice indeed my young apprentice now then you know what you must do then correct?" Sidious asked getting a nod of confirmation from his apprentice. "Good then see to it then, I will be making this a priority mission, so see to it that all three objectives are in Imperial hands."

"It will be done, my master." Naruto acknowledged as he turned and left the Command Center and prepared to disembark on his mission.

"My Lord, forgive this sudden outburst but is the boy truly ready for field assignments?" Captain Kraine blurted out much to Sidious's annoyance.

"If you doubt the student then that means you also doubt his teacher." Sidious responded catching Kraine off-guard who quickly retracted his previous statement and begged Darth Sidious for forgivness, who in turn just waved it off and gave him a warning ending the incident then and there. "There is no need to worry about my young apprentice being unable to complete such an assignment, after all he's been training for such missions as these for a while now."

Meanwhile Naruto was already on his way to the shuttle that would be transporting him across the shinobi world assisting him on his missions from today on. Along the way Naruto saw the squad that would be assisting him, Echo Company led by Company Commander Crow. Echo Company was Naruto's personal death squad that the Emperor assigned him two years prior and has since gotten to know each and every member.

Crow was a serious and loyal soldier that takes his job seriously and brings his past experience along to assist Naruto in deciding actions on the field. Blue the company executive under Crow who in Naruto's eyes was to uptight and very stubborn, but is still very useful especially in the field where he shows his true talent as the brain of the company's tactics, something Naruto was still lacking in. The remaining five members consisted of Thane the groups sniper, Marcus the groups explosive expert, Knotts the groups combat medic, and Rush and Tricks. The last two were some of Naruto's personal favorites because they just like him secretly liked to have fun and cause mischief, something Naruto still has a hard time trying get rid of but also still holds onto.

Walking towards them Naruto saw as Echo Company stood at attention with Crow in front. "Commander is the company ready?" Naruto asked as he came to a halt in front of him and the company.

"Yes sir, my men are ready to move at your disposal young master!" Crow answered as he and his men awaited Naruto's call. Naruto though still felt uncomfortable hearing himself be called someone's master. He didn't particularly like the idea of owning someone and that was where the differences would begin between him and his master. Unlike his master Naruto plans on changing the Empire once his master finally does die. In his heart he knows that his master wouldn't approve of his ideals, so for now he would be patient.

Focusing back on the company in front of him awaiting his command Naruto replied,"Then lets move out, we have three objects that my master wishes to obtain as soon as possible if we are to complete this base on schedule." Making his way towards the hanger with Crow leading the rest in two rows. Anyone who saw them coming quickly moved out of the way and many more watched as they saw the young apprentice preparing to disembark with his personal death squad. Whether Naruto would admit or not he was becoming very uncomfortable with so many eyes on him but he tried not to show it.

With the shuttle insight Naruto began to pick up the pace a little trying to get out of sight as soon but not as conspicuously as possible. Crow took noticed but did not say anything but rather picked up the pace as well causing him and the rest of Echo Company to match Naruto's. Thanks to their current pace they made to shuttle in less than a minute and boarded the ship to commence their mission. After each of them took their seat and the piolets were given the go to take off the Lamba-class T4a shuttle took off in the direction of the Land of Wave where the first objective was located at.

Now seated Naruto began to calm himself down after feeling such anxiety just from walking across the hanger with all of those eyes watching. "Don't worry kid try and ignore them and you wont get all flustered." Rush told him as to help him out.

"If that doesn't work then get creative with ways that do the opposite, laughter is better in the eyes of the insane after all." Tricks suggested only to be hit in the head by Rush.

"You idiot, he doesn't need them to start thinking that he's insane! They need to see that he is worthy to be called a leader!" Rush exclaimed.

"That's right he's the emperor's apprentice and yet he still suffers from stage fright, how unbecoming of the future leader." Blue blurted out.

Rush and Tricks were about to say something but Crow beat them to it. "That's enough Blue you were the same way back when you left on your first assignment as well." Crow stated causing Blue to mutter something incoherent before remaining silent. Crow then got up and moved over towards Naruto. "Don't worry kid there are many times your going to feel nervous and have that anxiety, but it does become better as you keep doing it." Hearing that it becomes easier did seem to help his self a little bit, it didn't help the fact that he let his emotions get the better of him again, and in front of all those Stormtroopers!

Leaving Naruto to his thoughts Crow moved up to the cockpit where the piolets where at to see how long it would take them to reach Wave country. "It will take about thirty minutes before we get there due to a storm front that has moved into the area." One of the piolets answered receiving a nod from Crow before going back to focusing on flying the shuttle with the Co-Piolet.

"So how long till we reach the location?" Marcus asked as he waited for Crow who was in the middle of sitting back down to answer.

"The piolet said that it would take about thirty minutes to reach the location because of a storm that moved in so until then the best I can say is relax because we might not be getting any of that once we land." Crow stated to men who each took this time to do different things while waiting. Naruto was still trying to get past a strange feeling that he was having, as though something was about to happen and he didn't know what.

* * *

 **-Location: Land of Waves-**

Team Kakashi had just arrived at the Land of Waves with their client not to long ago, and were now training for their next fight against Zabuza of the Seven Swordsman and his cohort. Kakashi was watching his team attempt the tree walking exercise, so far the only one to succeed at it was the only girl on the team Sakura. The only reason for that was because of her small chakra reserve compared to the other two genin. Sasuke was getting better at it, while the other member of the team Sai seemed to be the next one to be finishing up.

Kakashi didn't trust Sai not one bit, he knew all to well why Danzo had placed on his team. He had been after Sasuke for some time now, but until a couple years ago Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, had been protecting him. That changed after Sarutobi wounds from Naruto's captor finally took his life, and left Danzo to take the seat of Konoha's Fifth Hokage. Ever since then Konoha has become a much more darker and dangerous place than what it was like earlier.

Kakashi had always wondered what would have happened if his sensei was still around, how much different would everything have been. If Obito were still alive what would he have done about the situation. Kakashi quickly got rid of those thoughts as he tried desperately to forget the past and focus on the present, although since this mission began he had been thinking a lot more about his sensei's son and what he must be going through right now if he was still alive.

Taking a quick look at the sky Kakashi could tell that a storm was brewing and he needed to end the training a little early today. Looking back at his students he decided it was time to call it a day. "Alright everyone time to rap it up, that'll be all for today we'll pick it back up tomorrow." Kakashi announced as his students finished up and came with him back to Tazuna's house. On their way back they took note that the approaching storm was starting to pick up and as such they picked up the pace, however, at the same time Kakashi could have sworn he saw something fly over the ocean but couldn't tell due to the storm.

Elsewhere, the shuttle had reached the Land of Waves and was in the middle of landing in a hidden LZ. Once they were given the green light Naruto and Echo Company got up and waited as the shuttle door opened up for them to head over towards Tazuna's home. "According to the information the spies gathered Tazuna's residence is about a click from this location." Thane explained as he pointed in the direction that they must take to reach the target's location. They then began making there way over to Tazuna's home where they can start the negotiations that were required if they were to get this great bridge builder on their side.

Tazuna was feeling a little annoyed at how one of the shinobi that was hired to protect him was verbally assaulting everyone in the room with a fake smile. What's worse was that the only girl on that team wouldn't quit shouting and so he was left with a severe headache that he usually doesn't get unless he was hangover. All that he wanted was some peace and quiet after a long day of work on the bridge. He was getting so agitated that he was preparing to go off on the next person that bothered him, and that's when it happened a knock on his door signaled that someone was outside.

Curious and agitated Tazuna wondered who it could be at this hour and not to mention that it was currently storming outside to. Kakashi exchanged a look with him before they both turned to Tsunami walking over to the door to answer it. Once she was at the door she asked, "Who is it," before opening the door only to see a strange young boy with a cloak in front of the door.

"Excuse me, but is the residence of the famous bridge builder Tazuna?" Naruto asked her politely.

Surprised at first that a young boy no older than the ones that were currently occupying the house right now to protect her father was looking for him. "Yes it is, but may I ask why it is that you are looking for him?" She asked him.

"I have been sent by my master to offer him a job once he is finished working on the bridge that your country desperately needs and in return I have been instructed to assist in his protection." Naruto calmly answered as he awaited a response from the older woman who was a little surprised before she looked over at her father and Kakashi who were listening in. Kakashi nodded that she could let him in as well as her father and so she moved out of the way for Naruto to come in.

When he did two things happened one was that Naruto instantly recognized Kakashi's forehead protector, and at the same time Kakashi quickly paled as he looked on what he could consider a younger version of his late sensei. Naruto for his part became very nervous as he was not expecting to deal with anything Konoha related until later on, so he quickly tried regain focus and turned towards his target.

"I presume that you are Tazuna correct?" Naruto asked the older man who nodded a yes. "Then I can give you the message on behalf of my master." Naruto then pulled out a small device that disk shaped and held it up to Tazuna's view before activating the hologram projector. What happened next surprised everyone in the room as a small 3-dimensional image of a cloaked elder appeared from the disc.

"Greetings I am Darth Sidious, Emperor of the Galactic Empire, if you are receiving this message then my apprentice has reached you and has explained that we are looking for you. It has come to our attention that your skills are of the highest recommendation and so I hereby ask you to please accept this offer that is presented to you and in return you will gain both a large pay as well as protection provided to you and your people by the Galactic Empire. If there are any other questions please consult my apprentice and have a good day." The message said before turning off and was put up by Naruto.

"You, what the hell was that you just pulled out?" Sasuke asked causing Naruto to look over towards him with the best neutral expression that he could muster at the moment.

"Its a small hologram projector that is meant to show objects, communication, and message holding. It is a standard piece of equipment that commanding official has access to in the Empire." Naruto answered, and Kakashi took note of the last part.

"Give it to me." Sasuke demanded surprising both Naruto and Kakashi. " Obviously your a nobody that's trying to act strong, so it makes since that someone strong should have one of those." Kakashi was a little worried about what this could lead to especially if this person was in fact Naruto and the person who fit the description of the Third's attacker is his master then Kakashi was a little hesitant to respond.

"And that is why you'll never get one." Naruto replied calmly albeit with a bit of venom behind it. "I can already tell that you are full of yourself and arrogant, not to mention that your mind is clouded in a darkness that almost is as close to mine." Sasuke was annoyed that this nobody who randomly showed up thought of him as weak.

"I'll have you know that I am one of the last of the great Uchiha clan, and a prodigy like no other! I alone am stronger than anyone else in my graduation year and as such am stronger than the rest." Sasuke declared getting a confused look from Naruto.

"If your clan was so big then why did I never hear anything about it when I was being taught about the most powerful people in the galaxy?" Naruto asked while at the same time countered only to receive a death glare from Sasuke. It was at this point that Sakura came in.

"Who are you to say that Sasuke is weak you stupid idiot!" she yelled at him.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed at this bunch as he was quick to respond. "He's weak because he is arrogant and his mind is to clouded in what I can only guess is a lost cause." It was at this point that Sasuke was getting beyond pissed as he quickly stood up and sent a death glare with some killer intent behind it towards Naruto who was a little surprised at the rage that was coming off of him, however, he himself was starting to let his better judgement go out the window as he returned fire at Sasuke who at first flinched before falling to the floor in a cold sweat. By this point everyone was being subject to Naruto's power and all the genin were on the floor in seconds.

"I normally don't like getting aggressive with people, but there are some cases where I can't stand people and they soon learn why I am stronger than them." Naruto mentioned towards Sasuke before noticing the Kunai that was by his neck that was being held by Kakashi who was ready to settle everything here civilly.

"Now, now not the best way for a messenger to act in front of client now is it?" Kakashi started before he found himself being held by something as his arm began moving back on its own, and a dark feeling began sweeping over everyone.

"I don't like it when someone puts a weapon by me," Naruto started as he turned to face Kakashi who was greatly surprised as he stared at the darkest and coldest eyes he had ever seen, but what made it worse was the slits that appeared and the redness of the pupil that had just confirmed who it was in front of him. "especially when its Konoha scum like you!"

Before anything else happened the feeling dropped as Kakashi felt the power that held him disappear and watched as Naruto returned to normal before returning his gaze back towards Tazuna who for some reason along with Tsunami didn't even feel a change in the room the entire time. "Please forgive my rudeness my lack of attention towards you, do have any questions?" Naruto asked the bridge builder.

"Uh, ok. What exactly did you mean by offering protection would be my first question?" Tazuna asked as he looked past the boy in front of him to see that the group that he had hired was mostly a wreck due to what the boy in front of him had just done not seconds ago.

"I have been ordered to protect you along with my personal group of soldiers should you accept as well as deal with the local problem that you are having after the bridge is completed." Naruto answered. Tazuna was beyond surprised at what Naruto had just said and was starting to think that he had a death wish.

"You mean to tell me that not only would you protect me while I work on the bridge, but also that you will also deal with Gato if I just accept this job?!" Tazuna questioned. He was dumbfounded that such an offer was being thrown at him, but considering that in exchange they wanted his help with a job that he will be paid for and the entire country could benefit from, he was lost for words.

"We do not lie when it comes to business Tazuna-san, but we do deals very differently than what most people do, especially since we are looking for skilled craftsmen." Naruto replied. " If you wish to think it over you can and I will be back tomorrow to hear your answer if you wish."

Tazuna was indeed a man who wouldn't shoot an opportunity like this down, however, from what he was hearing this deal was almost to good to be true. There was that chance though that everything he had just been told was true then that would lead him to believe that it was to good again. "Before I accept this offer I would like to know why would we be getting the most out of this deal and not the other way around."

"Its simple we wish to gain support from you in the future for when we need help with future projects, not only that but seeing the state that your people have been living in is very close to how I use to live and so my master wishes to help improve our ties with another nation as well as to lend them support as well." Naruto explained, although most of the stuff he through in there weren't exactly the reasons why the deal was what it was, but it was meant to gain more sway in the man's judgements as well as for Naruto's own peace of mind, after all those were true feelings that he had.

Tazuna was deep in thought as he processed everything, everyone was awaiting an answer including Kakashi who was surprised at what he had just seen Naruto do and say. The thoughts of also knowing what Naruto meant by understanding how they were living. 'Was life that terrible for you Naruto?' Kakashi mentally questioned.

A few minutes passed it seemed as Naruto awaited a response from Tazuna. Said person was coming to a conclusion much faster than he had originally thought, although there was a reason. "Alright listen kid first off I need to know your name and then I'll tell you my answer." Tazuna stated.

Naruto was completely taken back as he was not expecting such a request from the man, but if it was to find out his answer then so be it. "Very well but first they must leave." Naruto stated as he indicated towards team Kakashi. "I will only give my name if they leave the room and are not within listening distance, my business is not with them and they have already caused a scene and so I would like to prevent another from happening." Naruto countered. Tazuna looked over at Kakashi who nodded and grabbed his team and went up the stairs to their designated rooms to allow the business proposal to continue.

"Now then please inform me of your name." Tazuna requested.

"Very well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the last of the great Uzumaki clan." Naruto answered Tazuna who was even more surprised then before.

"Your an Uzumaki?! But you don't even have red hair!" Tazuna blurted out.

"I do not know much of my parents except that my mother was an Uzumaki while my father was not, so one can assume that I got my hair from him and not my mother." Naruto answered.

"Wait a minute if your the last Uzumaki then what do you need me for, there's no reason for me to be involved with you unless-" Tazuna started.

"Unless I need your help in construction over at Uzushiogakure where my master and I will be in need of your expertise." Naruto finished.

"The reconstruction of Uzushiogakure, it almost seems like I'm in a weird dream of sorts. To think that after all this time a descendant would come and seek its reconstruction." Tazuna stated as part of his realization. "I tell you what kid originally I was going to refuse the job, but now I'll gladly accept the offer now that I know more about what I'll be doing and who for."

"Then as part of the agreement where you will begin receiving protection from us will follow suit immediately, and as for Gato do not worry he will not be a problem for much longer." Naruto assured him as he stood up and bowed in respect. "Now if you excuse me I must return to my men and inform them of the upcoming mission." With that Naruto had left the house and began making his way to the tree line, and halfway there he took out the ear piece that he had one.

It was then that the his men appeared from behind the trees and met up with him in front of the tree line before returning to the ship. " Talk about great acting, you pretty much said everything almost as great as a seasoned politician!" Tricks commented making Naruto grin.

"I have to hand it to you Blue, you may be stuck up, but you sure do know how to make people squirm and be warped around your fingers." Rush complimented only to be ignored. " What a stiff."

"Good job Naruto you did well, even though for the most part you were in the presence of Konoha shinobi." Crow started as he walked next to Naruto.

"One of them knows who I am even though I didn't reveal my identity to them, the older one with the gravity defying hair. He seemed to recognize me right at the spot and even more so when I let my emotions slip." Naruto replied.

"Then we will be more warry of him in the coming future but for now lets return to the ship and inform the Emperor of your success."

-End-

* * *

 **Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen the second chapter of 'The Last Apprentice' and I do hope none of you mind the slight bashing in this chapter, it will not be a constant thing in the story but rather it was orchestrated by Blue that Naruto say those things because why not. Anyway keep an eye out for that poll on Naruto's sith title and I am still taking any ideas that you guys have, and those that I either see the most or like myself will be in the poll, and the poll will probably have around eight to ten title to vote for if I get enough entries.**

 **Besides that keep an eye out for the next chapter and don't worry I'm not going to abandon this fic, that would be stupid considering it's going to be a fic trilogy with 'The Last Apprentice' being the first of the three.**

 **Also an update on who Naruto will be paired up with it is still open in the air as of right now, but there is still plenty of time until we will get to that point because right now is Naruto's 'growing' period and so he wont be focusing to much on love while trying improve himself and start serving the Emperor as his true apprentice. Also the pairing will not be NaruHina because as I said earlier the community needs diversity and that also goes for the Road to Ninja version of Hinata as well.**

 **Anyways guys let me know how I did, as I said I accept any constructive criticism that you guys can offer, I will not accept flames as they contain nothing that could help me improve the quality of the story. So that's it from me so I'll see you guys next time. Peace!**


End file.
